Matching up socks to a suit is a rather tedious job. Various solutions have been proposed in response to simply matching socks, but not for matching socks to a suit. Boxer U.S. Pat. No. 4,058,853, shows socks secured to one another using hook and loop fasteners secured to the tops of each of the socks. In Klotz U.S. Pat. No. 3,688,348, a band with hook and loop fasteners is used to secure socks to one another. Connecting socks to a matching suit has not occurred.
Identifying socks belonging to specific suits or other clothing poses a significant challenge. Socks are typically made from similar fabric and are of dark and closely contrasting colors. This coloring makes matching dark socks with dark suits a difficult task. With multiple members in the family unit, the difficulty increases because of the need to establish ownership of the socks, especially these days when socks are marketed in “one size fits all.” The problem is compounded where there can be more than one pair of socks of a given color. Unless means exists to identify socks constituting like pairs and then matching to a suit or clothing of the appropriate color, the socks can be mismatched as to ownership, color, or original pairing. Usually, the mismatch is discovered when the wearer is in situations that can cause great embarrassment.
A need exists for a manner of matching of socks to shoes and suits.
The present embodiments meet these needs of providing matched socks to suits and also matched socks to shoes.
The present embodiments are detailed below with reference to the listed Figures.